1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet accessing apparatus and system thereof which allows an user to connect to a computer communication network, represented by the Internet, by means of utilizing information storage cards such as IC cards and magnetic cards, and the information recorded on those cards, and to receive multimedia information.
This application is based on patent application No. Hei 8-327318 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of connecting to a computer communication network, represented by the Internet, and of receiving multimedia information will be explained with reference to FIG. 12. First, the hardware consisting a personal computer 2 is equipped. A connection program 4 to connect, by a method known as dialup, to a WWW (World Wide Web) server 6 provided at an access point via a communication line 1 such as a telephone line or an ISDN line, and a program 5 known as a browser for accessing the multimedia information publicly available on the Internet 7, and for receiving and displaying those information are loaded onto the above personal computer 2. In addition, there is a need to equip a system which is connected with a communication interface 3 such a modem or a terminal adapter. According to this system, connecting and obtaining information is executed by the following procedures.
(1) activate connection program 5 and originate a call to the access point 6. Execute procedures (entering user ID, verifying password, etc.) to connect to the Internet 7.
(2) Activate browser program 5, connect to the Internet 7, access to multimedia information such as homepages, and select and receive desired information.
With the above system, it is necessary for the user to perform the initial settings in these programs with respect to communication over a network. In addition, in step (1), it is necessary to activate the connection program, set the telephone number of the connection site, and input the user ID and password when connecting. Furthermore, in step (2), it is necessary to activate another program and to enter a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) designating the access site of the multimedia information, also known as a tag, before accessing the information.
With the above described conventional method, it is necessary for the user to perform a number of burdensome steps requiring settings before obtaining the actual information. It is extremely difficult for an user, who is not experienced with computers and computer communication networks, to access the Internet smoothly, even if the user had interest in the Internet.